pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Gothitelle
|} Gothitelle (Japanese: ゴチルゼル Gothiruselle) is a Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 41. It is the final form of . Biology Gothitelle is a humanoid Pokémon with a primarily black body. Its head is teardrop-shaped, with a white, bow-like fixture attached to the base of its tip. The black skin on Gothitelle's head opens onto its purple face with a zig-zag pattern resembling bangs. Gothitelle has large, heavy-lidded eyes with blue irises and white pupils, as well as a small mouth with red lips. Four flat, black disks flank each side of its head. Gothitelle's body is split into four progressively-larger tiers, with its head and arms being attached to the smallest, uppermost tier. Its arms are thin, ending in small, purple hands with white disks at the wrists. Each tier of Gothitelle's body has a white, bow-like fixture on its front. Gothitelle's immense psychic power can distort the space around it, showing visions of distant stars and past events. It can predict the future from the placement and movement of stars, and weeps when it discovers the lifespan of its Trainer. In the anime Major appearances Gothitelle first appeared in The Lost World of Gothitelle! where it prevented and from crossing the Skyarrow Bridge. It then creates an illusion of how its life used to be before the bridge was built, which was serving those who rode the ferry that traveled to Castelia City. Gothitelle eventually lets the group cross the bridge after being reunited with its friend, Sally. A Gothitelle appeared under the ownership of Damon in Black—Victini and Reshiram. A Gothitelle appeared in Jostling for the Junior Cup! under the ownership of Caitlin. A Gothitelle under the ownership of Anthea appeared in Team Plasma's Pokémon Manipulation!. It appeared again in Secrets From Out of the Fog! and What Lies Beyond Truth and Ideals!. Other A Gothitelle appeared in Eevee & Friends alongside and . Minor appearances A Gothitelle appeared in Lost at the Stamp Rally! performing in a Pokémon Musical. It used to pull , , and on stage and helped dress them so they can perform as well. Afterwards, Gothitelle used Ash as a dance partner. Gothitelle has made cameo appearances in Cilan Takes Flight! and Climbing the Tower of Success!. A Gothitelle appeared in Clash of the Connoisseurs! in a fantasy. Another Gothitelle appeared in Rocking the Virbank Gym! Part 1 after losing in Roxie's Gym. A Gothitelle appeared in Mission: Defeat Your Rival!. Another Gothitelle appeared briefly in Strong Strategy Steals the Show! under the ownership of Flora. It battled Virgil's and lost. Pokédex entries power is so great that it is said to warp space around it, and distort reality in the process.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Gothitelle was used by a Team Plasma Grunt to capture at Liberty Garden where it also used to drive people away from the island. It later was defeated by 's , which also undid the effects of the Hypnosis on the nearby people. Another Gothitelle is seen in the possession of Caitlin. She uses its psychic abilities to discreetly communicate with the Unova Gym Leaders and . In the Pocket Monsters BW manga A Gothitelle made an appearance in the eighth chapter of Pocket Monsters BW. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} ]] In side games |area=Tower: Frozen Tundra, World Axle - B2F}} |area=Wish Park}} |area=Evolve }} |area=Glacier Palace - Eastern Spire (1F-12F), Glacier Palace - Western Spire (1F-12F), Rusty Mountain (Golden Chamber), Jaws of the Abyss (B1-B28), Smoking Mountain (1F-24F), Cape at the Edge (B1-B29), Axe Rock (10F-14F), Strongest Trail (B1-B59), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Aquatic Hill: The Floors Are Hot!}} |} |} |area=Dragon Hill: Stage 3}} |area=Albens Town: Stage 228}} |area=White Ruins: Ivory Pillar (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- when its Defense is 106 or higher |link='Gracia, , and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=575 |name2=Gothorita |type1-2=Psychic |evo2= |no3=576 |name3=Gothitelle |type1-3=Psychic}} Sprites Trivia Origin Gothitelle appears to be based on a stylized depiction of a young woman wearing -style clothing. It may also be based on the philosophical concept of the . Its ability to predict the future using stars may allude to s or . Name origin Gothitelle may be a combination of gothic and mademoiselle (French for the title of miss), tell, or stelle (Italian for stars, both stelle and tell referring to its ability to foretell the future through the movement of the stars) and may be derived from göksel (Turkish for celestial). Gothiruselle may be a combination of gothic and mademoiselle (French for the title of miss). In other languages }} and Cinderella |es=Gothitelle|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Morbitesse|demeaning=From morbid and |it=Gothitelle|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=고디모아젤 Godimoiselle|komeaning=From gothic and mademoiselle |zh_cmn=哥德小姐 Gēdéxiǎojiě|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |ru=Гофителль ''Gofitell|rumeaning=Transcription of English name |sr=Gotitel|srmeaning=From English name }} External links |} de:Morbitesse fr:Sidérella it:Gothitelle ja:ゴチルゼル pl:Gothitelle zh:哥德小姐